Pixies Hurt
by cougarmanus
Summary: Just how far will genki go to save pixie and just how close will they become? pixieGenki fic R&R please


Pixies Hurt

Chapter 1

genki watched in terror as his love stumbled, her eyes went wide, and she stoped and looked down grapsing her stomach. she looked up with fear filled eyes wide as she fell to her knees gasping for breath bleeding as the doppleganger behind her smiled evily with his blood covered arm shining as he grinned at genki.

Die Bitch! It said laughing before turning to be punched by an enraged big blue and turning into a lost disk instantly. Genki raced over to pixie and droped to the ground before her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Pixie please hang in there! he said as she looked up and smiled weakly. genki you've always been there for me, thank you she said pausing as she was engulfed in pain before continueing. I'm glad I had a chance to meet you she said weakly as her hand went to the side of his face as his eyes began to water. I love you genkiiiii!. she cried out as her heart stopped and she collapsed into his arms. Genki Screamed as Big Blue came over with his jaw droped gawking.

PIXIE NO! he screamed as he held her close. He looked down and saw that she had been hit directly in the lung and maybe the heart but she was still alive barely. He frowned. Don't Leave me pixie! he cried as he held her close then kissed her before breathing deeply into her lungs trying to give her life sustaining oxygen. He saw that which she had been bringing him on the ground beside her. And as he reached out and took it as it glowed bright red. Magic Stone open the portal to my world that I might help my love. he said before realising what it was he was atempting. It sat in his hands for a moment before rising as the air around them crackled then he found himself before a hospital with pixie in his arms and the stone clenched tighly in his fist. He took off at full speed into the Emergency Room and was stopped by a staring receptionist.

WHA WHA WHAT IS THAT? the receptionist asked as she looked at pixies wings. genki frowned. She's my love and I need a doctor now! he screamed as she stared he turned to a doctor as he walked through and grabbed his arm with a force nearly painful to the doctor and stared at him. I need your help or she's going to die will you help her? he asked as the doctor stared before genki tighteed his grip WILL YOU HELP HER? he asked as the doctor nodded.

This way he said as he led him to the OR and stoped some of the OR team on the way and when they got there they began to operate almost the moment pixie was on the table. Son you'd better head on outside. Genki frowned.

No I'm staying with her! he said as he grabbed a pair of srcubs.  
You can't kid you're not old enough and she's not any family to you so..the doctor was interupted as genki glared at him.

I'm 18 and she's my love and she's always been there when I needed her so I'm going to stay with her besides if she wakes up she'll get mad quick with you guys, if I'm not here. The doctor nodded with a sigh as genki went to pixies head and stood over her.

It's going to be ok pixie I promise, If I have to igive you my heart and lungs then so be it but you'll be ok I promise. He said as the doctors began to operate on her. A few minutes into the surgery the results came back and the doctors stopped frowning. genki shouted. What is it what's wrong she's still dying help her! the doctor shook his head with a sigh.

I'm Sorry but she's O+ and we have no o+ blood here to give her. Genki looked at pixie then smiled. I'm O+ so give her my blood. the doctor frowned but we can't she might. genki stopped him as he took off his sleeve and held out his arm. look she's going to die unless I help her so do it! The doctor shook his head as he did as he was asked then continued the surgery as genki stood holding pixies hand as he stiched up her wounds and fixed the damaged organs before they wheeled her out into a room. genki sat on the bedside as she lay sleeping peacefully beside him. The nurse came in and closed the door behind her before coming over to talk to genki in a whisper.

You two have to get out of here! she said as genki turned.  
what do you mean? she's half naked and just came out of surgery! he said as the nurse became unsttled.

The doctor just called the TV station and they're on their way to record her! the nurse said as she came over and stood beside the bed. How is she anyway? the nurse asked weakly. genky smiled.

she's fine just sleeping. The nurse smiled as she saw his hand holding hers. Where did you find this woman with wings? she asked genki as he turned.

In another world but I can't let her be discovered in this one is there a way out of here? he asked. The nurse smiled. yeah I'm going to cover you two in some laundry, clean and wheel you downstairs form there it's just a short run out the door and then back to wherever you two were before this happened to her. Genki smiled.

Thank you, I'm glad that there are people as nice as you. he said smiling as pixie began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly as she smiled at genki. genki grinned. Hi pixie, welcome back! he said as he helped her sit up with the covers about her.

Where am I? What happened? Why am I topless? she asked genki becoming worried. genki smiled. relax, you're in the human world.she gasped The human world! why! I hate humans except you she admited blushing as genki continued. I brought you here after you were stabbed and got you some help from the doctor but now we have to get moving or you'll be on the channel 12 news in no time. he said as he looked at the nurse smiling. Can we have a shirt or something for her to wear outta here? he asked as he noticed pixie blushing bright red at noticing her breasts could be seen through the barely solid sheets.The nurse smiled.

Of course I'll be right back with the cart and a t-shirt for her, I'll grab her some shorts too or she might get into trouble wearing only what she has on she said hurrying out the door. Genki smiled at pixie.

I'm glad you're ok pixie. I don't know what I'd do If I lost you. pixie? she looked at him with questioning look as he attempted to tell her. Pixie I well..I uh... he decided to just stand up and say it so he did. Pixie I love you and I always will. he said as she smiled. Genki I.. she trailed off as her arms went about him and she hugged him close. I love you too she whispered as she kissed him and they stayed together for a long moment till the nurse came in with the laundry cart.

I'm back and I brought those...she stoped when she saw pixie kissing genki as her wing were barely extended merely imphasising the love she was feeling before they seperated and turned to her. Thanks sorry we were just um..geki said smiling as pixie put her arm around his waist.  
Thanks for your help, what's your name miss? genki smiled as the nurse handed him pixies shirt and shorts. My names Amy and you're welcome. I'd never have felt right to see you two seperated after the ordeal you'd been through just so that they could study her in a lab somewere. Pixie smiled as his arm went about her waist and she leaned on him smiling.

Thank you Amy, I'll remeber your help and try to repay you one day. Amy smiled.  
If you need medical help short of surgery just call me at this number and I'll give you a hand anytime Amy said as she handed genki a card. Thanks! genki said as he put the card in his pocket then hugged pixie with his arm around her back and shoulders. We have to go now pixie. genki said as he stood and helped her up. Amy's going to help us get out but first he said smiling as he took the T-shirt. Fold up your wings please honey.pixie blushed as her face former a slight whisp of a smile.

Anything for you genki. she said as her wings folded flat to her back as he drew the shirt over her head before letting it settle over her breast on its own while she put her arms through the sleeves.

Here put these on too okay? he said handing her the shorts. Pixie frowned.

I hope I don't have to wear this stuff long but If you say so. she said pulling the shorts on over her bottoms and wrapping her tail about her waist to conceal it. genki smiled as the nurse undid the cathoder that they had been sharing blood through then took all the laundry out of the basket and motioned genki to it.

here, climb in you two. genki nodded as he turned to pixie. Do you need a hand? he asked as he noticed she was leaning on him for support as well as out of love. she smiled.

I guess so she admitted weakly as genki smiled and picked her up then climbed into the basket and layed down with her beside him in her arms. Amy smiled at them. You'll be downstairs soon so just be real quiet till I tell you we're there then make a run for it. genki nodded as did pixie then Amy covered them in clean towels and they felt the cart moving out. pixie couldn't help but pull closer to genki in his warm embrace this close smiling. they were soon aware of Amy's voice outside as a whisper after a short ride and going down in an elevator.

Ok it's clear go for it. amy said as genki climbed out then picked up pixie and carrying her close to him ran out the door as amy smiled after them. Those two sure do love each other. she said to herself as genki turned the corner and disapeared. Genki stopped in the park and sat down on a bench beside pixie as she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Genki, I love you. she said softly as genki smiled and kissed her before holding her close.

Pixie I can't use the stone again yet until you've healed completely and we can't go to sleep outside so I guess I'll have to take you home to my house. he said smiling as she nodded.  
Ok genki, I've always wanted to see your home. she said before kissing him. I guess I'll get to meet your mother too huh? she asked as genki stood then picked her up as she cuddled into his arms smiling.

Yeah, I guess I have to tell mom about you. genki said as pixie smiled.

Don't worry she'll be so happy to see you she'll barely care about me if you don't mention my wings or tail. genki smiled. maybe pixie but I have to tell her everything. he said as he skated off torwards his house with pixie cuddled into him happily.

Genki stopped outside the door to his house then looked at pixie with a smile before ringing the door bell. Here goes pixie. he said as the door opened and his mother gasped as she opened the screen door and ran to him.

GENKI! You're back home! she shouted as she hugged him around pixie. genki smiled.  
Yeah mom, but I have to leave again soon Sorry. His mother drew back frowning.

What do you mean leave again! and who's this woman you're carrying? genki smiled as he went inside. I'll tell you inside mom. he said as she followed him inside then closed the door while he sat down on the couch with pixie cuddled into him watching his mother from his lap.

Now tell me were you've been and who this girl is! his mother demanded as genki smiled. Ok, OK I've been to another world filled with monsters and this is Pixie, my girlfriend and she's one of those monsters a pixie to be exact. Pixie drew back and smiled at her.

It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Sakura. she said. Genki's mom shook her head. Genki tell me the truth. so she's your girlfriend, ok but why is she hanging all over you and why did you try that deal about monsters and her being one?

genki smiled as pixie nodded at him. His mother gasped as pixies wings slid out pushing the back of the T-Shirt out of the way as they opened slightly. then she uncoiled her tail letting it swing in the air beside genki as she smiled at his agape mother.

Because it's the truth. pixie said for him as his mother grew angery.  
How dare you climb all over my son you monster you hell spawn! his mother cried as she reached for the broom and swung it at pixie but instead hit genki's forearm as he blocked it from pixie as pixie recoiled into his arms.

MOM STOP! he said as his mother quit swinging as she realised genki wouldn't quit blocking.  
Genki get away from her she's not even human! genki frowned.  
Yeah, so what? I love her and nothing you do will make me leave her so If I were you I'd get used to her. Genki's mom dropped the broom as she began to sob.

My son's in love with the devil! she cried as genki shook his head as pixie looked at him with a hurt expression. genki smiled at her as he kissed her then continued.

Mom, She's not the devil! She's a nice girl and she's saved my life many times and besides you've hurt her feelings. he said as his mother turned to pixie with teary eyes.

Do you truely love my son? Can I trust you? she asked as pixie smiled and hugged genki. I love genki more than life itself and I'd do anything to help genki. genki smiled.

She's already nearly died for me. he said smiling as his mother walked over more calmly.  
Well if genki's set his heart on you then I guess I have to trust him. If you truely love him then I guess I can't stop you two. she said smiling as genki stood with his hand on pixies shoulder and hugged his mother.

Thanks mom. he said as pixie tried to stand up then collapsed as genki turned and grabed her as her arms went about his neck and his about her waist. His mother looked at her questioningly.

What's wrong with her? how come she can't walk on her own? genki smiled as he kissed pixie then answered.

She just got out of the hospital after being stabbed trying to save me and she nearly died.

Genki's mom gasped as pixie lifted her shirt slightly to show the end of a line of stiches starting just above her naval then let the shirt fall once more. Good gracious honey, you must love my son to do that to yourself for him. she said as she moved to pixies side. We should get you into bed then honey. she said as she took pixies hand and led genki and pixie to her room and stopped as genki helped pixie sit down and get tucked into bed before sitting beside her on the bed. Come on genki, she needs her rest. she said as genki looked at pixie then stood reluctantly before pixie spoke.

Wait, Can you just stay here with me please? she asked as genki smiled.

Of course pixie. he said sitting back down on the bedside.

Thanks genki. pixie said as genkis mom smiled.

Ok then I'll come back and check on you two in about an hour I have to run to the store. she said as she turned and went out closing the door behind her.

Genki why don't you lay down too? we're both tired. pixie said patting the bed beside her. besides I'd sleep easier knoing you were here with me. she said blushing. genki nodded smiling.

ok I guess you're right he said as he laid down beside her. he smiled as her arms went around him and his around her then they slipped off into a deep sleep in each others arms.

Please Check back for the next chapter from time to time. I'll post it as soon as I have a chance to write it and get it posted sorry for the wait on new chapters


End file.
